


Human Emotions

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are hard to translate form human to Autobot thought.  Human emotions are one of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Written for Merfilly for Fandom_Stocking 2012.

Mikaela was in a temper and none of the ‘Bots wanted to approach her because they had been told it was partly their fault that she was in such a state. The military guys didn’t want to approach her, either, because apparently an angry woman was more dangerous than terrorists in Iraq. Finally, after a conference between the Autobots and their human partners, a volunteer was chosen to approach Mikaela.

“Mikaela,” Arcee said in a quiet voice. “You cannot keep up with this speed of rubber burning. Talk to me and tell you how I can help you.”

Mikaela threw her wrench across the empty bay and then turned to look at her mechanical partner, friend, and bondmate. “You really need to ask what has me so upset, Arcee?”

Arcee was confused and looked at Mikaela. Her tone was grave when she responded. “Yes, because I don’t understand what we have done to anger you. Help me understand, bondmate.”

Mikaela’s shoulders tensed and then they hunched before tensing again. “I’m not angry, Arcee, not really.” She paused. “Okay, maybe I am a little.”

“This has me even more confused, now.”

The human woman sighed, leaning up against one of the workbenches. “I thought all of you were dead. I saw you killed on TV when your ship exploded.”

“But we did not die, Mikaela. We are alive and safe and I would think that makes you happy.”

“It _does_ make me happy, Ar, but… I thought I had just lost all of you. I know that you guys are still getting used to human emotions and how volatile they are, but pretend you are me for a moment.” She looked up into Arcee’s eyes. “You’re me and you just witnessed the death of all of your friends in one single, cruel blow.”

“I would be incredibly sad,” Arcee responded. “It would hurt me deeply and I would want to make th0se responsible pay.”

“Now, imagine how you would feel if in the middle of your deep grief, you found out it was a setup and no one had bothered to let you know. You watch your best friends, your cadre, die and then later you find out from another source that they are actually alive and well. And again, they didn’t think to tell you of this plan.” There were tears in Mikaela’s eyes now. “I’m human, Arcee, and our emotions may not make sense to you, yet, but when I saw all of you die, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was dying, too. Then, I saw on the news that all of you were alive and well, and I was so happy, but still hurt because you guys didn’t think to warn me and prepare me for what I would see. I know Sam left to have what he calls a normal life, but I _didn’t_. I’ve been here, working side by side with you guys all along and you couldn’t tell me what was going to happen so I could be prepared and be able to keep myself composed and help you however I could.”

Arcee was silent for a long time and she nodded. “You are correct, bondmate. We did you a great disservice and I apologize for my part in the pain that you feel.” She turned to leave. “I will summon Optimus and you will make him understand why you are angry and in pain. We will make this right.”


End file.
